Il n'y a pas de fin à
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Il n'y a pas de fin à la vie, comme il n'y a pas de fin à l'amour. Remus savait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'attendrait de l'autre côté. Il n'aurait cependant pas rêvé de ce qu'il se passerait vraiment. RL/SB. OS.


**Pairing : Remus Lupin & Sirius Black.**

**Genre : Romance & Drama.**

**Rating : T.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages & l'histoire appartient à JK Rowling... Je n'ai fait qu'ajouter une scène qui aurait pu être dans le tome 7 ! x) Selon moi... **

**NOte de l'auteur : Un petit OS assez déprimant. Je préviens directement. lOl. Je ne suis pas une fana des Remus/Sirius, mais j'apprécie tout de même assez ce couple -grâce à MissPotter (je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire ses fictions !). Bref, cet OS se déroule juste après la mort de Remus (& Nymphadora donc) dans le tome 7. Remus est accueilli dans "la mort" par un vieil ami... qui semble avoir des choses à lui repprocher. J'avoue, l'idée est assez spéciale... xD Mais bon, jvous laisse vous y mettre ! x)**

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

******.**

**.**

**Il n'y a pas de fin à la vie... _(Il n'y a pas de fin à l'amour)_**

Silence. J'aurais cru qu'après ma mort, je serais accueilli par James et Sirius en grande pompes, qu'ils auraient tous les deux fait un tel raffut que je me serais retrouvé incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, que comme à l'époque de notre adolescence commune, ils m'auraient empêcher de penser.

Mais non. Alors que je traversais le voile insensible séparant la mort de la vie, je n'étais entouré que de silence. Il y avait eu tant de morts ! Pourquoi étais-je seul alors ? Pourquoi ma femme ne m'accompagnait-elle pas à travers cet étrange périple que je semblais prêt à entreprendre ? Mon cœur se pinça alors que je pensais à elle et un souvenir de mon fils me heurta de plein fouet. Est-ce vraiment censé faire aussi mal ?

Je regardais autour de moi, remarquant rapidement plusieurs détails. J'étais nu en tout premier lieu, chose que je ne me permettais que dans certains cas lorsque c'était vraiment utile car j'avais toujours été assez pudique. Mais plus important que cette nudité, ce fut mon corps qui me surprit. Toutes les marques et cicatrices que j'avais portés comme un fardeau depuis mon enfance avaient disparues entièrement. Ma peau était aussi neuve que quand j'étais bébé. Je n'essayais même pas de comprendre pourquoi, préférant me concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Tout était blanc. Et vide.

Et dire que les gens faisaient tout un plat de la mort ! Si ce n'était que ça, il n'y avait rien à craindre excepté l'ennui. Sans livres, je finirais simplement par moisir sur place. À peine j'y pensais qu'une pile de romans apparut non loin de moi, me faisant sursauter sous le coup de la surprise. Le paradis se transformait-il en Salle sur Demande ? Je me prenais à sourire, étonné de pouvoir le faire dans une situation telle que celle-ci. Ainsi, les lèvres s'étiraient même après la mort ? J'imaginais pendant un instant ce qu'avaient pu demander Sirius, James et Lily en arrivant ici –si ils y étaient arrivés un jour ? Je songeais que le couple avait du s'empresser de souhaiter voir grandir leur fils d'une certaine manière… Et Sirius avait sans nul doute rêvé d'une armée de filles nues !

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses penser ça de moi ! »

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines et je cessais de respirer, incapable de le faire. Je sentais la présence appartenant à cette voix près de moi, cette voix imperceptiblement hautaine et arrogante. Son parfum épicé me picota les narines. Je le sentais si proche de moi, dans mon dos. Un souffle parcourut ma nuque, des lèvres se posant sur celle-ci alors que le duvet de mon corps se dressait.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Je m'obligeais à me retourner, sentant mon regard s'embuer sans que je n'y prête attention. Et voilà que je me retrouverais face à lui, à son regard noir si profond, à ses cheveux d'un ébène soyeux dans lesquels je me retenais de ne pas glisser mes doigts, et surtout à son sourire étourdissant qui laissait voir une fossette, véritable fantasme de la gente féminine de Poudlard à une époque. Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais ma voix se perdit quelque part dans ma gorge et c'est un murmure proche du couinement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres pour prononcer son prénom :

« Sirius ?

- En chair et en os ! Ou presque…

- Tu… Tu es bien là ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu entends par « là », mais si tu parles bien d'ici, alors oui, j'y suis !

- Oh… Et où sommes-nous ?

- Personne ne le sait. J'ai passé quelques temps ici après ma mort. Une heure ou un an, je ne sais pas vraiment. Puis, on passe, tout simplement… Il suffit de l'accepter.

- A-t-on réellement le choix ? Murmurai-je mécaniquement, ne pouvant me retenir de poser cette question légitime.

- Non… James et Lily ont essayés pourtant. Et tu sais à quel point James est têtu. Mais rien n'y fait.

- Où sont-ils, James et Lily ?

- De l'autre côté. Ils surveillent Harry. Ça sera très dur pour lui d'accepter ta mort. Comme ça l'a été d'accepter la mienne. Et puis, ils voulaient nous laisser un peu seuls tous les deux. »

Je le dévisageais longuement, tenant de comprendre pourquoi. Qu'avions-nous à nous dire d'urgent au fond ? Ne pouvait-on pas attendre un peu avant d'évoquer de douloureux sujets ? Je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'il était apparut et réalisait qu'il m'avait entendu sans que je ne parle à voix haute.

« Tu… Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- C'est l'un des avantages à être mort. Bien que je songe sérieusement que cela serait plus utile aux vivants. Mais poursuivons cette discussion un peu plus loin. Je crains que ta femme ne débarque et ne gâche tout…

- Pourquoi…

- Plus loin, Remus. Cesse donc de réfléchir, mon ami, et laisse toi faire. Je te demanderais cependant de t'habiller. Il me sera assez ardu de suivre une discussion sérieuse avec toi si tu me parais si affreusement tentant ! »

J'acquiesçais en sentant ma peau s'enflammer comme lors de mon adolescence et que Sirius me faisait ce genre de réflexions. Je souhaitais voir apparaitre une robe de sorcier et mon vœu fut exaucé en un instant.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de vœux ! Nous ne pouvons demander que des objets, alors pour les femmes, je n'ai fait qu'espérer en vain ! » Remarqua Sirius avec un rire semblable à un aboiement.

Je lui rendais un sourire amical en me recouvrant, puis le suivi lorsqu'il m'indiqua le chemin. Mais le chemin vers quoi ? Il ne répondit à ma question intérieure, continuant à avancer droit devant. J'eu l'étrange impression pourtant de faire du sur-place car le paysage blanc ne changeait pas. Je me retins de lui demander à haute voix cette fois ce que nous faisions exactement, pressentant qu'il ne m'aurait offert aucune réponse rationnelle.

Puis, soudainement, j'eus réponse à la question qui me brouillait l'estomac en me retrouvant dans un paysage complètement différent. Il faisait chaud, vraiment. Un soleil le plomb brillait haut dans le ciel bleu sans nuage. L'herbe verte sous mes pieds était lumineuse et douce. Nous nous trouvions dans une sorte de prairie que j'aurais du reconnaitre. Du moins, j'en avais l'impression bien que rien ne prouve que j'y sois déjà venue.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- La Cabane Hurlante.

- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas…

- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes sur la prairie encerclant la cabane hurlante, mais sans la cabane hurlante. Mais c'est ta mort, à toi de choisir ! »

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là et ne le lâchais plus du regard, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et j'admirais inconsciemment la force de ses bras et les muscles qui se dessinaient sous sa peau. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que je ressente ça en sa présence ? Même après avoir eu un enfant avec une femme que j'aimais plus que tout, mes sentiments pour Sirius ne s'évaporaient pas. Même la mort ne pouvait éteindre le feu qui brûlait dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il était si proche de moi.

Il sourit, percevant sans doute mes pensées comme j'aurais voulu le faire avec les siennes. Car son visage restait impassible même dans ses sourires, et je ne pouvais analyser ses émotions comme je le faisais autrefois. Il se tourna vers moi, me dévisageant si intensément que j'attendis un verdict qui ne vint pas.

« Tu sauras bientôt lire dans mon esprit aussi clairement que je lis dans le tien. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire pour savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête. »

Sa voix s'était voilée et je m'étonnais de le voir tourner les yeux et serrer les dents. Je sentis que j'avais fait une erreur et qu'il m'en voulait. Mais pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi !? répéta-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un regard noir et froid me faisant frémir. Tu oses te demander pourquoi ? »

Je sursautais en le voyant sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche, et remarquais que je n'avais pas la mienne sur moi. Mais j'avais beaucoup plus à craindre de le voir pointer cet objet sur moi que d'être seul face à lui. Je levais les bras, comme pour montrer que je me rendais et balbutiait :

« Sirius…

- Non, il n'y a pas de Sirius qui tienne ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu oses même te demander ce qui m'arrive ! Je n'en reviens pas, Remus, que tu puisses…

- Qu'ai-je fait !? Explique le moi au lieu de…

- Ce que tu as fait !? Tu t'es marié, tu as eu un enfant… Et tu es mort ! Voilà ce que tu as fait !

- Je… Je ne suis pas vraiment responsable de la dernière raison te poussant à m'en vouloir ! M'exclamai-je en prenant un air que je souhaitais outré, car ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir en parlant de Nymphadora et Teddy.

- Ne pense pas à eux ! »

Je reculais d'un pas, regrettant un peu de ne pas avoir été accueilli par James finalement. Sirius abaissa sa baguette en entendant ces pensées là et souffla :

« Je lui avais promis de rester calme, à cet idiot de Cornedrue. »

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'installa sur l'herbe verte, sa tête entre ses mains. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'asseoir auprès de lui, le regardant longuement en l'attente d'une explication. Il reporta son regard sur moi après de longues minutes lui permettant sans nul doute de se calmer.

« Tu t'es marié… Répéta-t-il en un souffle, plus triste que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

- Et… »

Il passa sa main sur mon visage, déplaçant une mèche de cheveux qui me barrait le front. Je ne compris pas immédiatement l'utilité de ce geste, mais brusquement, j'eu l'impression de faire une chute libre de plusieurs minutes, la vision du monde se floutant allégrement sans que je ne saisisse les raisons de ce chamboulement. Je fermais les yeux pour limiter mon mal de cœur. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, je respirais enfin et rouvris les yeux.

Je me trouvais apparemment dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et en vue de la décoration, je n'étais pas en 1998. Mais en 1978. Je me reconnus dans un coin de la pièce, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il devait être tard, car j'étais déjà seul. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir… Mais lequel ? Pour l'instant, il s'agissait juste d'une soirée banale de ma dernière année. J'observais le paysage sombre par la fenêtre et réalisait qu'il neigeait. Que s'était-il passé en hiver 1978 ?

Je me rappelais soudainement pourquoi j'étais là… Sirius ! Les pas de mon ami retentirent dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune et je me souvins de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Je reconnus sans peine le Sirius de 17 ans, beau comme un dieu et si sûr de lui. Il était torse nu, car il dormait toujours avec peu de vêtements. Contrairement à moi, il n'était pas pudique. Il adressa un sourire à celui que j'étais autrefois et alla le rejoindre. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien et je me surpris à regretter cette époque si lointaine.

« Lunard, est ce que tu sens ça ? »

Sirius passa ses doigts sur le front de « Lunard », lequel frémit comme de plaisir. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça déjà ? Ah oui, j'avais dit ne pas être humain et il avait voulu me prouver le contraire.

« Oui… bien sûr que je le sens.

- Et est-ce que tu sens ça ? Insista Sirius en glissant sa main sur le cou de l'ami que j'étais. Et ça ? (Il passa sa main sur son torse) Et ça ? (Ses doigts frôlèrent la frontière de sa ceinture)

- Oui… Oui… Et oui… »

J'étais moi-même gêné de revivre cette scène que je m'étais mainte et maintes fois repassé la nuit suivante et toutes celles d'après à l'époque. En effet, mon ancien moi semblait frôler la crise cardiaque. Sirius prit le visage rouge de « Lunard » entre ses paumes et sourit, adorable et charmeur malgré lui.

« Tu vois. Il n'y a pas plus humains que ceux qui peuvent ressentir l'amour de leurs proches… L'amour de ceux qui les aiment. Et tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Tu sens à quel point je t'aime… »

Je souris, ne me rappelant pas d'avoir entendu une remarque aussi intelligent de la part de mon ami, ni avant, ni après celle-ci. Sirius fronça les sourcils, remarquant apparemment que quelque chose clochait dans le regard de mon ancien moi. Un doute s'insinua en lui et de toute évidence, il voulu le vérifier, tester ses propres sentiments peut-être et jauger des miens à l'époque.

Il tint plus fermement le visage de « Lunard » entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il hésita en les frôlant, mais comme aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir reculer, ils s'embrassèrent. Réellement. D'abord timidement, comme tout premier baiser d'adolescent –et surtout car il s'agissait là de mon premier baiser. Puis Sirius s'emballa et le baiser n'eu plus rien à voir avec celui d'adolescents ordinaires. Leurs mains se firent fouineuses, caressant curieusement le corps de l'autre comme pour le découvrir.

Je me souvenais trop bien de ce que j'avais ressenti et fermais les yeux, ne voulant en voir plus. Car, oui, il s'était passé bien plus. Je serrais les poings, sentant mes larmes brûler derrière mes paupières closes. Je hurlais intérieurement à l'adresse de Sirius : _Ramène-moi ! Arrête ça !_ Je savais qu'il m'entendait, je le sentais. Et il obéit, percevant sûrement à quel point c'était dur pour moi de vivre ça une seconde fois.

Le voyage sembla durer moins longtemps, comme s'il lui était plus simple de me ramener vers lui et cette réalité que de me plonger dans un souvenir. Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux que lorsque l'odeur de l'herbe fraiche me titilla les narines. Sirius était toujours là, l'air plus torturé que jamais. Il murmura, si bas que seule mon ouïe supérieure à la moyenne me permit de l'entendre.

« Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Après ma mort, certains souvenirs ont disparu et je ne me souviens que des instants qui comptent vraiment… Ma rencontre avec James, avec Peter et avec toi. Nos meilleures blagues, nos pires erreurs, nos histoires, notre amitié… Et cette nuit là. La naissance d'Harry, la mort de James et Lily… Le jour où j'ai été emprisonné et que j'ai espéré de toutes mes forces que tu viennes me voir avant qu'on m'enferme… Et où tu n'es pas venu.

- Sirius…

- Tu m'as abandonné… Et je l'ai comprit cette fois là. Tous me croyaient responsables et je savais que je l'étais d'une certaine manière. James et Lily m'ont expliqué que je n'avais rien à me reprocher, mais je continu à croire que j'aurais pu agir autrement avant et après ce drame. En tout cas, je t'ai comprit. Pourquoi m'aurais-tu cru ?

- J'aurais du… Et je me suis excusé après, quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé…

- Oui. Et j'ai espéré après ça que… Que tout redeviendrait comme avant. »

Je baissais les yeux, arrachant quelques brins d'herbe qui me caressaient les pieds malgré moi. J'étais mal à l'aise, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. N'avais-je donc rien fait de bien avec lui ? Avais-je tout faux ?

« Non… répondit-il avec un doux sourire. Non, tu n'as pas tout faux. C'est moi qui ai commis l'erreur de croire que tu m'aimais autrement… Comme je t'aimais.

- Mais, Sirius, je t'aime ! Démentis-je, ahuri qu'il puisse penser que je ne l'aime pas.

- Non. Tu aimes Tonks. Tu aimes ton fils. Tu aimes et as toujours aimé les femmes… Comme j'ai toujours aimé les femmes d'ailleurs ! Mais toi… toi tu étais différent. Tu étais… Je ne sais pas, une sorte d'âme sœur ! Je me sentais si complet avec toi ! Comme cette unique nuit. J'ai tant espéré en vivre d'autres après… Je comprenais tes réticences du temps de Poudlard, bien que James et Peter se doutent de ce que nous avions fait… Je comprenais que ça soit dur à vivre. Et ensuite… Entre la guerre et Harry, nous avions d'autres soucis en tête. Mais… Mais après… »

Je posais ma main sur la sienne en voyant qu'il pleurait, en proie à ses souvenirs qui paraissaient si durs à vivre. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je l'avais aimé bien sûr, de toutes mes forces même. Mais je n'avais jamais su voir qu'il m'aimait aussi, trop obnubilé par le fait que je ne m'aime pas moi-même. Je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse m'aimer, moi, un tel monstre… Résultat, j'avais repoussé tout amour de sa part en l'acceptant comme de l'amitié !

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'espérais qu'après cette guerre, nous pourrions nous retrouver…

- Mais tu es mort…

- Oui, je suis mort… Et tu m'as oublié. Tu t'es marié. Tu as fondé une famille. C'est fini. Tu m'as abandonné une seconde fois. »

Je baissais les yeux, envahi par une culpabilité telle que je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Il sourit en me regardant.

« Je suis désolé, Remus. Mais je me devais de te le dire avant qu'_elle_ ne nous rejoigne. Il se peut que je sois assez désagréable avec ton épouse… Au moins, le temps que je m'y fasse. J'ai ordonné à James et Lily –à qui j'ai parlé de notre histoire et j'espère que tu m'en excuses- de ne pas devenir trop proches d'elle. Bien évidemment, c'est à eux de voir…

- Sirius, tu… Nous sommes morts ! Ne crois-tu pas que nous devons plutôt faire fit de ce qui nous a séparé dans la vie ? Bafouillai-je, inquiet de ce que pourrait apprendre Tonks.

- Je n'en sais rien… Crois-tu que je puisse oublier ce poids énorme qui m'oppresse la poitrine depuis mes dix-huit ans ? Crois-tu que je puisse oublier ma souffrance et ma jalousie ? Nous n'oublions jamais ces sentiments, _mon_ Lunard… Nous ne les oublions jamais, même pas dans la mort. Et tant que je ne pourrais faire fi de ceci… je n'arriverais en rien à oublier ce passé. Je suis désolé. »

Il se leva d'un geste élégant mais las et je m'obligeais à faire de même, sentant que ma tête me tournait très légèrement comme si j'allais bientôt sombrer à nouveau dans un rêve. Pourtant, la force était différente.

_« Je t'aime… »_

J'observais Sirius qui me regardait en souriant toujours malgré les larmes qui marbraient ses joues. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il s'était contenté de penser ça et m'avait sans doute aidé à l'entendre. Il avança d'un pas vers moi et murmura :

« Ne m'oblige pas à la dire à haute voix… Je souhaitais juste le faire avant que Tonks ne m'entende… »

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage si proche du mien, mais son parfum était étourdissant, autant et même plus que de son vivant. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il me regardait toujours et que sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avançais jusqu'à ce que mon torse touche le sien et que sa bouche se pose sur la mienne. Il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes une nanoseconde, ce qui déclencha le baiser le plus étonnant de mon existence. J'étais en général si passif que c'en était inquiétant, mais cette fois, je renforçais moi-même le baiser, embrassant mon ami à pleine bouche. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa nuque et j'approchais mon visage du sien, renforçant ma prise sur sa bouche. Ses bras puissants encerclaient mes hanches, provoquant des mouvements d'un érotisme fou entre nos deux corps solidement emmêlés.

Un bourdonnement désagréable vint percuter alors mes tympans et une voix que je reconnus comme celle d'Harry me parvint, comme assourdi par des barrières.

_« Je suis sur le point de mourir… »_

Sirius se détacha de moi et nous n'échangeâmes qu'un regard, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de notre dernier baiser. Sachant surtout qu'Harry avait plus besoin de nous que nous n'avions besoin de cet instant. Il suffisait de sécher nos larmes et de paraitre fort. De soutenir le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde sorcier pour lequel nous nous étions battus et pour lequel nous étions morts. Je murmurais un vague « Je t'aime » pour tout de même répondre à Sirius et saisit sa main, me laissant conduire vers la voix d'Harry et vers la fin d'un amour que je n'avais pas assez vécu.

******.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur : vOilà ! Fin... x) J'espère que ça vous a plu & que vous laisserez un ptit review avant de fermer cette page ! J'espère même vous avoir rendu un ptit peu tristes... (okay... ça c'était la chose à ne pas avouer! xD) Voilà, voilà, en tout cas, au boulot les gens ! Ptit bouton en bas (pourquoi est ce qu'en disant ça, je pense...) & voilà ! **

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! -pleaseuh !**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


End file.
